Happy Ending After All
by blackstar48
Summary: Regina gets a surprise from Hook.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this one shot is inspired after seeing too many cute Hook x Regina pics on Instagram and I just couldn't resist making this. Sorry if writing quality isn't good, or if it seems rushed. Please hit the reviews! Thanks for the support guys. xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

The note in Regina's hand remained crumpled as she read the words over and over again.

_We need to talk, Regina. Meet me at Granny's at 8 pm, love._

_- Killian_

Regina was very confused. This was it, wasn't it? He wasn't happy. He was going to _break up _with her. Killian has probably had enough of her mood shifts and her bossy attitude. He was going to leave her, she was sure.

But when she thought about it, Regina did know that they did not fight a lot. In fact they hardly fought. They were too caught up looking in each other's eyes to start a fight. But nowadays, he was acting strange. Distant, and seemed like he was hiding something.

So _why _did he suddenly want to meet her at Granny's place?

Regina ran a hand through her thick dark locks and sighed. She glanced at the clock that read 6:59 pm. She only had about an hour before she would meet up with Killian.

She had to come up with something. Quick. She can't lose him! Then an idea crossed Regina's mind. She smirked.

_As soon as I'm through with my plan, there would be no way for him to reject me..._

Regina rushed home from her mayoral office and ran straight in her room and into her closet. She scanned the closet with her eyes, looking for the perfect dress. After only a few seconds, Regina quickly found it: a black tight dress that only went up to her mid thigh.

She smirked again, knowing fully well how crazy Killian went whenever she wore that dress.

_Flashback:_

_It was their first date at the Rabbit Hole. Henry was at Snow and Charming's apartment. Regina had the night to spend with Killian. She put on her black tight dress. _

_Regina looked at the mirror and saw how the dress fit every curve in her body perfectly. She applied some mascara on her eyes and a bit of blush. For the finishing touch, she put on her dark red lipstick. _

_Regina drove to the Rabbit Hole. As she got out of her car, she felt eyes staring at her. Regina heard whistles being thrown her way. She smirked in satisfactory, knowing that the effect that she was going for had worked its charm on the other men in Storybrooke...now only if it would work on her date._

_The brunette woman made her way inside the bar, and quickly spotted Killian. He was wearing his usual leather jacket and his way too tight leather pants. She eyed him as she batted her eyes at him. _

_Regina watched Killian as she saw his eyes pop. She could tell that his mouth was dry, as he was licking his lips every so often. All the blood rushed up to his face and now Killian's face was beet red as her dark eyes met his blue ones. She caught him S-T-A-R-I-N-G._

_"Like what you see, dear?" she purred softly, her voice emitting a raspy seductive tone. _

_Killian Jones said nothing, but his eyes betrayed him. _

_Regina smiled. This was going to be fun!_

_End of Flashback_

Now Regina put on her dress, happy that her curves were still there, just like last time. This time, Regina added a more natural look to her eyes. And she only put pale pink lip gloss on her lips.

Regina put on her black high heels and teleported outside Granny's Diner. Just like last time, she heard whistles being thrown her way. Now sadness overtook Regina. What if her charm won't work on him this time, and decides to just leave her?

She breathed deeply, ready of what's to happen, and pulled the door open to the diner.

Regina gasped at what she saw: dimmed lights, petals of roses everywhere and Killian in the middle of the diner. He was wearing a tuxedo instead of his leather outfit. Regina thought that his tuxedo suited him quite nicely. Now it was Regina whose heart started beating faster and faster as she got closer to him.

She was the first to speak. "You...wanted to see me?"

Killian smiled at her. His blue eyes lightened up. "Yes. We need to discuss important matters." Regina saw that the charm still worked on him. His face was completely flushed and was pretty sure that his heart was beating fast, too.

"What matters do we have to discuss, Killian? Is something wrong?" Regina asked. Fear crept into her now.

Killian's face got a bit serious. "Yes, in fact, their is a problem," he said quietly, but seductively.

"What- is it?" she managed to choke out. This was it, he was going to tell her that things were not working out.

"The problem is that you have my heart," he said solemnly. "But I don't have yours...do I?"

Now Regina was truly confused. What was he playing at?!

"I'm certain you have my heart, Killian," Regina said softly. "Why do you ask?"

What happened next, Regina's heart completely stopped.

Killian kneeled down on one knee, and removed a box from his pants pocket. He opened it. A beautiful diamond ring was inside the box.

Regina gasped, and put both hands on her mouth in an attempt at not to cry.

But unfortunately, she failed. Big tears welled up at her eyes.

He was NOT breaking up with her.

No...he wanted to be with her.

"Regina, will you have the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked romantically.

She was speechless. More tears rolled down her cheeks.

Now Killian looked confused. "Uh, Regina...did you hear me?" he asked a little shyly.

Regina whispered, " What do you think my answer will be?"

Before he could even open his mouth Regina grabbed his face with her hands and pressed her lips to his lips.

They stayed like that for a minute before they pulled away.

"So, I take that...as a 'yes'," Killian said breathlessly.

"What do you think, captain?" Regina replied as she put her hands on his hook. "I love you."

"Then why are you still crying?"

"I thought you wanted to meet me because...you wanted to end our relationship..." Regina said meekly.

Killian's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? I could never do that to you! You're too precious for me! I can't ever let go of you, Regina! I love you, so much!"

Regina smirked seductively. She leant in closer to him. "Then I guess that you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, _Hook_," she whispered to him.

They both laughed as Regina slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

They embraced for the whole night.

_'Happy ending after all...' _they both thought as Regina and Killian smiled at each other lovingly.

**END**


End file.
